Derailed
by Shadougelover14
Summary: A mis-aimed attack leads to a sick Emmet. How does Ingo handle the situation? Short one-shot


Ingo stepped into his younger brother's room, a tray with a bowl of soup and a mug of hot tea resting on it. Emmet was curled up on his bed, five blankets piled on top of him, and several boxes of tissues on his bedside table.

"Emmet?" he called.

The normally optimistic subway boss cracked one gray eye open to look at him.

"What…?" he whined.

"Your meal's ready if you're up for eating anything."

Ingo set the tray on the table, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"What do you think?" Emmet snapped.

Ingo snickered, and lightly smacked his shoulder with his hat.

"No need to be snippety, I'm just looking out for my dear younger brother."

Emmet muttered something under his breath, before letting out a sneeze.

"Gesundheit."

Emmet moaned, and Ingo placed a hand against his forehead.

"You're still running a fever, it seems...I'll have to get some more medicine while I'm out."

"You're going to work?"

"Someone has to help run the subway system; don't worry, your Pokemon will be around to help, and they know to come get me if something happens. Oh, and I almost forgot!"

Ingo pulled out what looked like a post card that was decorated with various Pokemon and zigzags in various colors.

"Mei made a card for you, see?"

Emmet weakly took the card, and read the cursive writing printed on the other side. It read:

_Dear Mr. Emmet,_

_I'm super sorry about what happened! I really didn't mean for Beartic's Ice beam to hit you, and he's sorry too! We both hope you get better real soon!_

_Sincerely, Mei_

Emmet managed a smile, and set the card on the table. Ingo patted his arm, and stood.

"I'll be back after work, try not to keel over while I'm out, okay?"

As he was turning to leave though, Emmet grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back down.

"Emmet, what is it?"

"…Sing…"

Ingo drew back in surprise.

"Sing? Emmet, I don't have time for-"

"Pleeeaaaase?"

Ingo sighed. "No Emmet."

Emmet frowned, and muttered, "You're no fun anymore…"

Ingo rolled his eyes with a sigh, and stood.

"Yes, yes, as you've told me dozens of times before; I'll be back in a little while."

Emmet muttered incoherently, and buried himself under the blankets. Ingo rolled his eyes again, and left the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::;

The male trainer left the train, shooting thanks at Ingo for the battle. The black and red clad man waved, and took a seat to wait for the next challenger. The subway car was rather quiet without Emmet's spontaneous comments. As he thought about his twin, a feeling of guilt ran through Ingo. Emmet had seemed rather upset when he left.

Ingo hadn't sung to his younger brother in years; the last time had been when they were eight, and Emmet had had a rather nasty nightmare and come to Ingo for comfort. Emmet had always insisted that his singing was great, but Ingo had always doubted his musical abilities. Due to that, he'd stopped after a couple more years, despite Emmet's constant pestering about it.

His thoughts were interrupted when the car door slid open, revealing a familiar face.

"Ah, Mei, back already?" he asked.

The brunette smiled nervously.

"Hi Mr. Ingo, how are you doing?"

"Quite well, thank you, and you?"

"I'm doing fine…how's Mr. Emmet?"

"He still has a fever, but he's getting better."

"I'm really sorry-"

"Stop apologizing, it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen, as unfortunate as that is, and he's not blaming you. He appreciated the card, by the way."

Mei smiled, and pulled out a Pokeball.

"So, how does this work with only one of you?"

"When there's just one of us, we have to close the Multi-Platform, but I can still run the Single Battle subway. Don't think that I'll be easy to beat though." Ingo stated with a smirk.

Mei returned it, and called for her Beartic as Ingo brought out his Haxorous.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Ingo returned home, it was late in the evening. He removed his large coat, setting it on the couch, and mounted the stairs to drop by his brother's room. He quietly opened the bedroom door, and found Emmet where he'd left him, curled up on the bed and wrapped up like a Silcoon. Ingo glanced at the tray he'd left on the table, and saw that the mug and bowl were both empty.

Smiling, he walked over and gently placed a hand against Emmet's forehead, and noted with some relief that he wasn't as warm as he had been earlier. Good, that meant his fever might break soon. Despite the gentleness of the touch, Emmet stirred somewhat, murmuring something softly in his sleep.

"_Ӓlteren bruder…"_

Ingo looked down at him for a moment, before sighing, and carefully sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The things I do for you…" he muttered, before taking a breath.

"_Es gibt eine Helligkeit, Es ist wie der Sonnenschein _

_Dass unten unter den Bäumen kommt und den Boden küsst_

_Die Stadt ist wie ein Labyrinth wir, die alle nie fliegen _

_Wir glauben der Einsamkeit,"_

Emmet curled up tighter, and Ingo placed a hand on his arm.

"_Es gibt Wasser Es ist so schön Sie halten, in Richtung zu einem Traum zu laufen, der erreicht, um frei zu sein_

_Wenn Sie vor Verzweiflung herkommen bitte zu meinem kostbar _

_Welt des geheimen Gartens Angst haben_

_Wir können weg fliegen Und wir können Herz mit Herzen sprechen Lassen Sie uns zum_

_Paradies mit unsichtbaren Flügeln kommen, eines Tages, das unsere Träume in Erfüllung gehen_

_So können wir die Weise finden, Ja können wir zusammen jetzt bleiben_

_Weil es Hoffnung für jeder gibt, Des geheimen Gartens, der auf Sie wartet…"_

Emmet was snoring softly, and Ingo smiled as he stood.

"Good night, kleinen bruder…"

He exited the room, and quietly closed the door behind him. After he left, one of Emmet's eyes opened a little, and he smiled a little, before slipping back into slumber.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*sigh* I dunno why I love writing fics about brothers, I guess just cuz it's fun to use that brotherly bond thing, and Ingo and Emmet are two of my favorite Pokemon siblings. Twin power!

Lately I've been seeing and reading things that show Ingo and Emmet being German. I don't think they really are German, but I thought it would be a neat idea in Pokemon. I didn't do the German accent though, but I have an aunt that's German and you wouldn't be able to tell until she started speaking in German cuz she doesn't speak in a German accent. She doesn't pronounce 'the' as 'zhe'.

Anyway, it's translation time!

Ӓlteren bruder: big brother

kleinen bruder: little brother

And the song is Secret Garden from the Pokemon Heroes movie, only roughly translated to German. Just type in Pokemon secret garden and it should pop up on YouTube or Google.

Hope you enjoyed this! Ingo and Emmet are awesome!


End file.
